


May I Have This Dance

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	May I Have This Dance

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” You hear Steve groan. “I’m never going to be good at this.” You weren’t meaning to spy on your fiancé, his best friend and yours. It’s just happened. You’d heard the song you were having your first dance to, May I Have This Dance by Francis and the Lights and you'd gotten curious.  
“Relax Steve. That’s why Nat and I are here. Just copy me.” Bucky says, and you’re dying to peak around the corner and see what in the world is going on in there.  
“Relax your shoulders. Chin up. Look into her eyes. That’s the woman you love. Your brand new wife. You don’t want to be staring at your feet the whole time.” Nat scolds and Steve swears. Something he rarely does. But if they’re doing what you think they’re doing you shouldn’t be surprised he’s swearing.  
“Try again. Nat why don’t you be his partner. I count them for you.” Your hear Bucky quietly counting the steps.  
“Sorry.” You hear Steve say before more counting from Bucky. “Sorry Nat.”  
“Quit apologizing and relax.” She says patiently. You didn’t know Natasha could be so patient.  
“Okay.” Steve’s voice is soft, you can tell he’s anxious. You peak around the corner and see exactly what you expected. Bucky standing in the corner, iPod in hand watching Steve and Nat move slowly around the room. As Steve turns her Nat sees you peaking around the corner and smiles widely. For a super spy that wasn’t even the slightest bit subtle. You duck back behind the door and swear softly.  
“Look who I found.” She says as her hand reaches around the door and she grasps your wrist, tugging you into the room.  
“Oh hey guys.” You say acting as nonchalant as possible, none of them buy your act but at least you'd tried.   
“Hi doll.” Steve says flushing a slight shade of pink. “Surprise.”  
“You did this for me?” You ask with a soft smile.  
“Of course I did. Want to practice with me?” He asks holding a hand out to you, one you take without hesitation.  
“I’d love to.” You grin moving into his arms. Bucky starts the music then Steve spins you expertly across the floor. You let out a surprised laugh and he grins down at you.  
“Nat and Bucky have been teaching me for a few weeks now. I thought you caught me last week.” He admits softly. Your friends have slipped out of the room, a fact you’re grateful for as you press your lips to his. Nothing has felt ever felt as right to you as being wrapped in his arms with his mouth on yours.  
“I love you Steve Rogers.” You whisper to him.  
“I love you too.” He mutters before his mouth collides with yours again.


End file.
